


How to train your Arc.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Clit ring, Cum Eating, Dubcon Cuddling, Edging, F/M, Forced, Futa on Male, Futadom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Vibrators, cum diet, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commissioned story! With his mistress gone Jaune goes out into the town only for a predator to find hin and show him why only good boys stay home and what happens to those that stray.





	How to train your Arc.

"Ok. Jaune. I am only going to say this  _ once _ and only once. I am going to be gone to see my mom for the weekend. That means that I can not be here to watch over you and keep you in one piece do you get that?" 

"Yes, Ruby." 

"Yes,  _ what?" _

"Yes, Mistress!" Jaune said as the futa reaper nodded to him. 

"That is what I thought. Now please... for the sake of our relationship do  _ not _ leave this room. I want you to stay locked up and inside at all times.

The only reason you are allowed to leave is if Opal orders you to get out or there is some kind of Grimm attack in the area and they need you to respond. If you do go out due to any of those things then I want you back in this room as soon as you can do you get me?" The shorter futa asked looking up at the love of her life the blonde one  _ manly _ Jaune who after six months choking on her two-foot soda can cock and getting his ass blasted so much that he can not think walk, or sit down right nodded. 

Blushing as he coughed once.

"Yes, Mistress.'

"Good boy! Now really... I know that you are going to get lonely here. Nora and Rin are not here and I'm your partner... so I want you to just order food for your meals. I put my own card on file so order whatever you want and I'll cover the charge ok?"

"I... yes thank you, ma'am."

"Good boi! Now is there anything else that you wanted to ask before I leave?" 

"No... that is enough." Jaune said as Ruby smiled. 

"Ok, I'll be back before you know it! And I'll buy you the newest X-ray and Vav just for you!"

"Really!? You mean it?"

"I sure do! You are the best boyfriend that I could ever ask for and I like to spoil you sometimes ok?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded as Ruby smiled the futa pulling Jaune down with a shocking amount of strength. Pulling him to her kissing his cheeks once making him flush as her boyfriend gulped.

"There you go! Think of that as a tease for what is to  _ cum _ !" Ruby said as her skirt began to tent up as her monster of a cock began to rise up as Jaune whimpered. 

"Oh, you are going to get a mouthful of me when I get back! I can't wait to take you!" Ruby said before she leaped up again. This time yanking Jaune by his collar pulling down to her lips! Jaune yelped as Ruby's soft feminine lips pushed into his mouth as her lips crashed into his. Jaune whimpered as she pushed her tongue deep into her mouth. 

Her rough wide tongue invading his mouth as his slim feminine tongue lashed on to hers as her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Fighting for dominance easily dominating Jaune's mouth as he whimpered. He felt his dick or really clit get hard as-

"Ok! I'll be back in a weekend! See you!" Jaune saw Ruby break the kiss with a hard and wet  _ plop! _ Ruby left the room in a blur leaving Jaune in a daze. 

"Wow... she's-

"Oh, I forgot!" Ruby zipped back in running to Jaune pulling down his pants! Jaune let out a yelp before he felt hands run up and down his legs before he felt something  _ press _ onto his dick.

"There! Cock ring! No jacking off while I am gone! You cum with me or you do not cum at all! I don't cum without you so you don't cum without me!" Ruby said as Jaune whimpered as his weekend of fast food and jerking off without getting one of his still virgin tight thanks to his  _ absurd _ amount of aura holes virgin tight by Ruby's monster as she waved her hands to him kissing him on his cheek kissing Jaune briefly as he gasped.

"AH! I'm going to miss my bullhead! See you Jaune! Bye!" Ruby shouted running out of the room as she left in a wave of red. Jaune blushed as he saw Ruby run away as he sighed. Looking down his at  _ best _ six-inch almost semi-thick dick was now hanging at four inches and had a tight red rin on the base on his cock and balls.

"Well  _ great. _ Now, what am I going to do?" Jaune asked as he sat down on a bed. Not sure if he should even pull his pants back up. Jaune did not know what he was going to do when he was alone for a weekend. Usually when Ruby was gone Nora or RIn would be around. And the two futas would protect lookout and more or less act as a chaperone for him during the weekend when his mistress was out. 

"Her collar?" Jaune asked as he felt his neck it was bare and smooth as a long thin red line was pressed into his neck. Jaune sighed Ruby had forgotten her collar the thing that kept  _ most _ futa off his back but not enough that Ruby was comfortable with letting him walk around. 

Jaune knew that when Ruby found out that he was not wearing a collar she was going to lose it.

"I hope that she takes it well." Jaune thought as he sat down on the bed yawning wondering what the hell he should eat. 

"I could just order some food? Maybe fries and burgers? I have nothing else to eat." Jaune said as he flipped open his scroll and sighed.

"But besides food what the hell else do I do?" Jaune asked as-

_ Ding! _

** _Warning! Grimm Attack on the outskirts of Vale! All Beacon hunters please respond! _ ** Jaune blinked as once again it looked like fat had spoken up for him as he sighed picking gup his sword. 

"Well, I guess this is what I am going to do..."

\----

"What!? What do you mean Grimm attack!?" RUby shouted as the ship reached a cruising altitude. Ruby saw the clouds rush past the ship as it reached a height that even for someone with her level of skill could not jump out of safely. 

"I mean what I said! Grimm attack on Vale seems kind of big." The pilot shouted as Ruby growled.

"Well take me back! I'm a huntress and I can help!"

"No can do! I got civs on the ship! We got to get to safety first! You don't have to worry they'll be fine!"

"I! Jaune! You be safe! You do not have your collar!" Ruby shouted as the ship roared off as the Grimm met the hunters. 

\-----

"Hah!" Jaune shouted as he sliced off the head of a Beowulf. Jaune smiled as he danced back, he knew that the fight was going to be over soon as soon as the shooting began. Jaune killed the first monster that got close to him cutting its head off as he sighed. The guns on the walls kept the monsters at bay and there was nothing that the Grim could do when they hit the walls to get in so Jaune simply pushed the Grimm back that got too close to him as he and the few remaining Beacon students held the line.

"Hah! Take that you bastards! Nice work Arc, you know for a male you are not  _ that _ bad." Coco Adel said the futa finished mowing down a half dozen Ursal with her Gatling gun handbag smirking as she licked her lips. 

" _ Nice ass." _ She said  _ spanking _ Jaune's ass one making him gasp as he whimpered. 

"T-thank you!" Jaune shouted as the futa second year smirked down at him.

"Any time! And if your mistress ever feels likes  _ sharing _ just know that I could use a tight hole to stretch and Vel has had a crush on you for some time now you know?" Coco asked as she took the time to  _ grip _ Jaune's soft ass making him whimper as she hissed in his mouth.

"You know Ruby can't keep her mouth shut about you. She keeps saying your ass is so tight it feels like you can break her dick in half. And that your mouth is so wet and soft that you can suck a soul out of a dick." Coco asked pushing one finger into the soft crack of his ass making Jaune whimper as Jaune blushed so bright his cheeks matched his partner's cape.

"Coco!? I don't think Ruby would like this!"

"If you want to  _ fool around _ just tell me, I know how to get that ring off your  _ clit, _ " Coco said before twirling the Grimm and been felled as Jaune felt his dick throbbing roughly in his clit as he shook his head.

"Coco?!"

"Me and the girls are going out for some drinks later! Join us!"

"I can't! Ruby said-

" _ I _ said come and you do  _ not _ want to make me angry..." 

\-----

Neo knew what she saw was special even before she made her choice of a  _ meal _ for the night.

"Come on Jaune! You can drink better than that!" The loud futa said next to what was going to be  _ Neo's _ wife. She licked her lips the futa sensing the prey before her. She saw him a soft feminine voice a wide fat fuckable ass that was currently being forced into a pair of jeans that looked ready to burst at the seams from keeping those thick succulent pale cheeks contained in them. 

Neo licked her lips as her pale python began to  _ rise _ in her leggins. Neo thought that for once she might  _ not _ be the one with the tightest pair of jeans in the club as while her sinfully thick and fat ass was more than enough to stretch her custom skinny jeans to the limit it was almost nothing compared to the abuse of fashion that was the soft femboi before her.

"Coco... I don't think I can drink anymore." Her target said slurring as he shook his head. He groaned as the futa next to him slapped a hand down on his back as she began to stand up.

"Come on Jaune! I gotta take a leak!" 

_ Jaune? So that is your name? _ Neo thought as she began to stalk forward. Taking several quick steps forward advancing like a predator stalking up to its prey as she licked her lips. Neo advanced as Coco? Stood up the taller futa obviously drunk off her ass as she sauntered off leaving Jaune alone as Neo licked her lips. 

_ If you don't want to lose your property to keep an eye on it. _ Neo thought as she ran forward her heels clicking on the ground as she jumped, Neo leapt up her blade flashing out ready to cut the collar of Jaune before-

_ What the hell? _ Neo stopped her attack before it could begin. Stopped the move mid-flight before she saw no collar on his neck? Jaune had no collar on his neck, in fact, he had a thin red line that looked like he had taken his collar off?

_ A rebellious male? Oh, this is going to be fun to break. Jaune you are going to wish you never left your friend's side. _ Neo thought as instead of slashing she landed next to him and smirked.

_ Hey there! _ Neo singed hoping Jaune could understand, her hopes were answered less than a second later as Jaune turned to face her. 

Neo looked up? The male was taller than she thought easily six foot one. 

_ I wonder what you will look like on your knees? _ She thought as Jaune paused.

A beautiful pair of mismatched eyes looked up to him. Jaune saw what had to be one of if not the most beautiful futa before him. A massive pair of breasts pushed into a tight white leotard, her chest put Yang to shame as she had a thick pair of legs that were sinfully curvy alone with a brilliant smile that made Jaune's heart leap. 

"Hello? I'm Jaune... who are you?" Jaune asked as Neo clapped excitedly. 

_ Oh! He can read sign! Oh yes! That saves me so much time! _ She thought as she began to sign again. 

_ My name is Neo! Neopolitan. If you don't mind I heard your friend call you Jaune?  _

"Yeah... that's my name..." Jaune said his world a blur he was never a good drinker and Coco had done her best to blast him on a wall. 

_ I don't think I can walk. _ Jaune thought as Neo put her hands on his arms and grinned. 

_ You don't look too good... do you need some help? _

"I... I think that I need some water..."

_ Is his tab clear? _ Neo signed Junior nodded the bear of a man nodding as she smirked. 

_ Good.  _

_ Jaune! Come here let me get you something soft to drink. _ Neo signed as Jaune nodded shaking his head as he groaned.

"I... sure thing I need a rest," Jaune said a Neo began to pull him forward pulling him out away from the bar and taking him away as Junior sighed. 

_ Poor bastard. His holes are going to be right again. _ He thought as the boy's friend came back and groaned.

"Jaune? Jaune? Where the hell did you go? Jaune? Did you already go back to Beacon? Hell, I guess I'll pack it up too." The futa said as she sauntered out of the club not sure how Jaune got back to Beacon as she walked out of the room and groaned all the way.

"Goddess dammit. I need to get to bed. I drank way too much tonight Vel is going to kill me...." 

\-----

When Jane woke up from his odd drunken coma he was on a bed? Jaune paused looking around as he saw a bed all around him. He looked left and right not sure where he was as-

"Where the hell?" Jaune asked as a giggle-filled his head as he paused.

"Neo? Is that you?" Jaune asked-

_ Whap! _ Jaune felt something slam into his face. Jaune felt something slap into his face as a long thick and  _ heavy _ object fell onto his face. Jaune was pushed back as the thick object that Jaune knew instinctively to be a dick a futa dick slap into his face as he blinked owlishly.

"What the hell?" Jaune asked as he felt a thick long rope on for precum fall down and hit his face. Jaune tasted the pre-cum fell on his lips as the cum leaked down Jaune licked out tasting the thick salty cream that was  _ stronger _ and looser than Ruby's cum that felt more like he was drinking a thick milkshake than futa cum as-

Jaune felt a pair of soft but strong hands grip the back oh his head as he felt the hands pull his mouth opened bore-

"Neo wha-  _ MPGHGHRR!?!?!" _ Jaune shouted as Neo used the opportunity to grip his head and shove her dick right down his throat! Jaune gagged as his eyes widened as a dick that was  _ longer _ and thicker than Ruby's was shoved down his mouth in less than a second! 

_ Too much! _ Jaune thought as the thick salty dick slammed down into his mouth! Jaune felt his small mouth ripped open as the cock pushed deep into his mouth making him choke! Jaune felt tears fall from the corner of his mouth as Neo shoved every last inch of her two-foot bitch breaking cock right down his throat!

Neo let out a soft groan as she pushed her dick down what was  _ easily _ the hottest tightest and wettest mouth pussy. 

_ Oh fuck! he feels like he is going to melt my dick! _ Neo thought as she shoved her dick deeper and deeper into his mouth. Jaune gagged as Neo's cock pushed deep into him the soft velvety mouth gripping down on her cock. Making Neo whimper in pleasure before her fat heavy balls about the size of softballs slapped down into Jaune's face making him whimper as she  _ whacked _ down onto his face!

Jaune shuddered his clit hard as a rock the ring vibrating to  _ discourage _ the erection as Neo took her cock burying it to the hilt and letting it sit there. 

_ Fuck me, this has to be what heaven feels like. _ Neo thought licking her lips as she dug her hands into Jaune's ready planning her feet in the ground. By now Jaune felt the chains on his neck and legs anchoring him down to the bed. Jaune was bounded on the bed as Neo took her feet and  _ pushed _ off of the bed using her legs to jump up taking half of her dick out of Jaune's mouth making him choke before-

_ Whap! _ Neo slammed back down into Jaune's mouth! Making sure to bury her dick into the base of Jaune's throat pussy! Jaune felt his poor mouth pushed to the breaking point as she slammed her dick into his mouth! Jaune felt her dick push into his mouth making sure that her heavy balls slapped into his face! Making Jaune's vision go dizzy as she smirked.

_ There we go! Take this dick! _ Neo thought as she reburied her cock into Jaune's heavenly mouth pussy! Jaune felt tears falling from his face as Neo began to bounce. Neo  _ bounced _ up and down on the bed. Making sure to bounce on the bed slamming her dick in and out of his tight mouth! Jaune choked and gagged as Neo almost like a child jumped up and down on the bed! 

Pushing her dick in and out of his mouth making sure to grunt and groan as she pumped her cock in and out of his mouth pussy! 

Neo groaned as her dick began to twitch already she was starting to feel the need to cum! Neo looked to her right it was only one ten!? 

_ I have not even been fucking him for a half-hour! I can't cum this soon! _ Neo thought as sweat began to form on her face! Neo thought as she began to fuck fuck Jaune no long just using gravity to fuck his tight mouth and instead using all of her hips to  _ push _ as deeply as possible into him making sure that the hard wet  _ clapping _ sounds of her balls whacking onto Jaune's face mixed with the rough brutal guttural choking sources of a far to fat cock sliding down a already overstretched hole as Neo pounded into Jaune's mouth like a pile driver! 

Neo grunted as the slick wet mouth pussy wrapped around her cock. She felt her dick melting as she slid it deeper and deeper into Jaune's tight mouth. His throat pussy gripping down on her cock sliding around it and milking it roughly. Jaune let out a low whimper as he began to gag and choke, his eyes filled with tears as he felt the futa rearranged his throat! 

Jaune wanted to cry out in pain bet her dick never gave him a chance! Neo, keep pounding his hot wet mouth pussy slamming her dick in and out  _ sawing _ her fat cock out of his mouth as she felt her balls bein with. Her dick began to throat and leak as even more cum began to leak out of it! Neo felt her head filled with sweat as she pushed her dick in and out dragging it from the hot velvety hell of his mouth as-

_ Fuck me! I'm cumming! _ Neo shouted as she felt her cock exploded! Neo pushed her dick into the farthest reaches of Jaune's mouth as she gripped the sides of his head as she forced her dick down to the limit! 

Neo pushed her dick into the far base of Jaune's mouth making sure to make the boy taste every last thick girthy salty bit of her dick as her balls burst!

_ Fucking take it all! _ Neo shouted as she pushed her cock into his mouth as it broke! Neo's dick flooded like a firehose! The dick exploded as over a gallon of thick steaming creamy futa cum was brutally pumped into Jaune's guts!

_ Fucking finally! _ Neo thought to gasp as she felt her balls empty deep into Jaune's mouth!

_ She's cumming!? No! Only Ruby can cum in me! _ Jaune thought his clit close to breaking! His clit was about to break! Ruby's ring would vibrate harder the more Jaune was stimulated and now ti looked like it wanted to take his dick off in one go! Jaune screamed as Neos' cum which was far less thick than Ruby's thank the goddess was pushed down Jaune's mouth!

Jaune finally gulped down load after load of thick cum that was forcibly pushed down his mouth making Jaune whimper as he took every last bit of thick cum as he felt his mind bend as Neo  _ claimed _ her male...

\-----

Neo had to take a second after that. 

_ That was intense _ . Neo thought as she looked down she saw that Jaune's guts had bloated obscenely ever since she had dumped her thick load of baby batter down his mouth! Jaune's guts where painfully bloated as Neo had pushed her cum deep down into his belly! Neo purred as she felt her dick still throbbing as she rubbed the top of Jaune's head. Leaning down to kiss his forehead as she pumped another thick load of cum deep into his ass. Making sure long thick ropes of cum found his guts as she topped off his already painfully bloated guts.

Neo felt her dick still melting in his mouth as she knew that her night with her new male was far from over. As Jaune's soft velvety mouth gripped her dick even with her orgasm subsided her dick was still rock hard. All two and a half feet of soda can thick cock shoved deep into his guts as she purred. 

_ You and me have a long night ahead lover. _ Neo said as she sighed. With great reluctance took her cock out of the soft sinfully soft and wet mouth pussy of Jaune. Neo groaned wanting to do nothing more than to take her dick and push it right back down his mouth and fuck that tight orifice until she came again! 

As Neo took her dick out Jaune gagged! He coughed up a small line of futa cum as the male let out a pitiful whimper.

"Neo... please... let me go." He said as Neo shook her head. She licked her lips as she jumped off the bed landing without so much as a thud on the floor of her apartment as she looked around. She picked up Jaune's scroll as she saw-

_ Twenty-seven missed calls? Really? _ She asked as nineteen of them where from  _ Mistress.  _

_ That must be his real futa back in Beacon. If she is there then who the hell was with him at the bar? _ Neo thought as she cocked her head at the scroll. The other calls had six from a Coco Adel, one from a Hunny bun and one from a Rin? 

_ Who the hell are these people? I know the brunette from the bar but do you have all these mistresses? Or are they just friends? _ Neo thought before shaking her head none of that mattered now. 

If Neo had her way she would make sure that the only friend Jaune had was her cock. And if he was lucky and a good boy she  _ might _ just might let him use his and hers if she felt like it. 

_ Who knows? After the life with Roman settles down I might just go for a kid or three. _ Neo thought as she took the scroll as another call from  _ Mistress _ came. A silver-eyed futa smiling on the scroll appeared as the image as Neo tossed the scroll to the side of the room disregarding the scroll as she barely missed the follow-up text. 

_ Jaune!? Jaune!? Are you ok!? I just got a call from Glynda! She said you didn't make it back to Beacon! Coco said she lost you at a bar!? What was she thinking of taking you there?! What were you thinking going?! Don't worry Jaune I'm coming for you! Stay safe! _ The scroll flashed as Neo licked her lips. She looked down at the whimper bloated Arc. 

She stalked up to it as she looked down his painfully small six? No that was a bit too much five and three quarts clit was stuck in a painfully small red clit ring as Neo purred.

_ Oh you poor baby, does that hurt? _ Neo asked pointing to his clit the aching boi clit was leaking cum as Jaune whimpered nodding his head to her. 

"Y-yes... it hurts..." Jaune said as Neo smiled. She knew that clit cages where  _ terribly _ fun to put on males but a clit ring was either the sign of a more liberal futa or one that did not yet have the confidence to put her male down  _ hard _ . Either way, Neo was going to have some fun with him. 

_ Oh, let me help you! _ Neo cooed as Jaune gulped his back freezing as fear traveled down his spine. He was stuck in some strange futa's apartment he had just been raped, and he had no way to call anyone!

_ Ok, Jaune, just calm down you can do this! You can do this! You just have to think! You need to get out of here! You have to get your scroll can call Ruby! _ Jaune thought as Neo fluttered out of his field of view.

Jaune lost track of Neo's shaking fat ass as she shook her hips to Jaune making sure that his clit  _ throbbed _ in his ring making him shake but unable to move by the chains and the gallon of cum in his guts that thankfully his aura was already eating into and he was soon going to be able to move much more efficiently. 

_ Where can I go? Where am I? I think I'm still in Vale? I hope I am in Vale! _ Jaune thought as Neo took her round ass out of his vision and went over to a small box. Neo grinned licking her lips as she opened her  _ toy drawer. _ Looking for what toys she would be using on Jaune.

_ Ennie, meenie, miny, moh. What toy will not let him grow? _ Neo thought looking at a variety of personally made, ordered and custom tight chastity cages, collars, whips, candles, canes, and other various  _ items _ of sexual torture as she licked her lips like a child in a candy store!

"Neo? Where are you?" Her new pet asked as Neo licked her lips smugly. 

_ Oh, I did not go anywhere my pet. _ She thought as she picked her  _ three _ choices of entertainment for the evening. Neo picked out what she would use for this night grabbing her rapier and skipping back to where Jaune was restrained. Jaune's fearful blue eyes fame back to her mesmerizing brown and green ones as Neo licked her lips. 

"N-Neo... why do you have  _ that _ in your hand?" Jaune asked looking at Noe's weapon with a wave of apprehension as he felt his legs shake as Neo grinned like a predator. 

_ Oh, it is only here to help you my pet. I hope you are ready. Stay still! _ Neo signed with one hand as she slashed down! Jaune let out a scream as the blade went right for his clit! "Neo wait!" Jaune shouted as  _ fit! _ She cut off the ring

Neo sliced off Jaune's clit ring in one fell swoop! Jaune let out a yelp of pain as the freedom that his clit experienced overloaded him making him came all over her bed! Jaune arched his back as his flit fired off long thin lines of pre-cum exploded onto the bed as Neo giggled as she saw Jaune shudder.

"AHH!?"

_ Bad boy! Cumming my bad! You need to get punished for that! _ Neo signed as she pushed herself onto her bed wincing a bit as she saw the several long thin translucent lines of clit juice stain the bedsheets. It hurt Neo to see her  _ perfect _ twelve thousand threat count sheets hand made in Vacuo and that she had  _ painstakingly _ taken care to not get a drop of any type of stain on them for the past seven years to get their first stain. 

_ Naughty boy. _ Neo signed as she leaned her face to the throbbing purple-headed clit the purple-headed clit shook as if sensing a predator as she  _ licked _ it. Making Jaune yelp! Ruby almost never touched him down there. She was always shy and nervous about his dick but Neo licked and  _ sucked _ down hard.

"AH! Neo!?" Jaune shouted as Neo began to suck his clit. Easily taking the smaller dick into her mouth and lapping it up. Jaune let out a yelp of pain and pleasure his overly sensitive clit encases in a hot hellish mouth as Neo began to roughly and mercilessly suck down on it! 

Jaune whimpered as his hips bucked! His stomach with his aura had been able to break down almost a quarter of the futa cum rolling around in his guts!

Jaune let out a gasp in pleasure as Neo  _ painfully _ sucked down on his clit. Literally using her teeth to drag and claw it making the blowjob as painful for Jaune was it was pleasurable as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

"Ah! Neo! Please! Ruby has not even done that!" Jaune said as Neo licked her lips mentally. She knew that she was dealing with an unconfident futa but this?

_ Too scared to touch your male's clit? Oh, you poor baby! Enjoy the service because your ass is next. _ Neo thought as she felt it! Jaune's clit cama gain more thin lines of sticky but oddly tasty clit juice sprinkled into her mouth as she grinned. Gulping down the juice liberally as she sighed. 

_ I don't know why clit juice tastes so good but it does! _ She thought as Jaune came. She sucked down every last drop of it making sure Jaune was whimpering in pain and pleasure in equal measure as Neo worshipped his clit!

"Neo! Please! Don't, have mercy!" Jaune asked as Neo finally with some reluctance let go of his clit with a harsh wet  _ pop! _ Neo took her mouth off his dick! Jaune gasped as Neo moved faster than Jaune could see. 

Her arms moved with lightning speed as Neo  _ attached _ her toys. Jaune let out a shrill squeak! As he felt three  _ prongs _ touch his dick! Jaune gasped as he looked down to see three pink eggs?! On his clit?

Neo had somehow wrapped and tied three pink small eggs to his clit's head. Each one wrapped up on the bottom top and side of the dick like a triangle formation all wrapped up on small pink wires as Jaune paused.

"Neo? What are you doing ah!" Jaune screamed as she pushed a button and set all of the vibrators to  _ shake _ . 

Jaune let out a shrill smirked as his clit began to shake! Jaune felt the eggs shaking on his clit as Noe began to tease his genitals.

"AH! Neo! Please! Take them off!" Jaune gasped as something slide down on his clit as another!? Another clit ring this one pink slid down on his dick preventing his orgasm as Jaune began to whimper. 

Neo put the rings to the medium setting as Jaune bucked his hips Jaune thrashed and bawled on his restraining as Neo teased his clit making sure to adjust the setting to fluctuate the settings on each individual egg. 

Neo made it so that no egg would be on the same setting, she had them go from light to medium levels of intensity, keeping Jaune on edge. Every egg would mimic the other when one went up another went down, two eggs mirror the other and one going pure randomly. Switching it's settings whenever it felt like making sure Jaune could never get used to the pleasure that his dick was feeling! 

"AH! Neo! Please! I! It  _ burns!" _ Jaune said as he felt a fire lite deep inside of him. His clit was on  _ fire _ . It felt like it was burning a wave of pleasure rolled over him as Jaune felt his hips buck forward! His clit throbbed, unlike Ruby's ring that would let Jaune at least leak Neo's ring  _ clutched _ down as hard as it could prevent him from any form of climax or release as Jaune gagged. 

His legs thrashed as he felt the bindings that hold him down staring as Jaune tried to break out! His arms and legs shook as Neo gan to gasp! His whole body was violently shaking like she had put a live wire in it as Jaune began to whimper.

"Too tight! To tight! It's too much! Neo please you are going to break me!" Jaune said as Neo licked her lips she was in heaven!

_ Yes, do that for me my pet. Scream for me. Scream my name writhe in pain and pleasure that I will give to you. _ Neo leaned in sealing Jaune's lips with her own lips making him whimper and gasp!

_ She's so soft. _ Jaune thought as Neo made out with him shoving her tongue deep down his mouth as Neo began to make out with Jaune. Taking one of her feet and pressing down onto his straining clit and  _ pushing _ it down into the bed making him jerk back gasping as his lips broke with Neos with a wet  _ plop!  _

"Neo! Please! let me cum! Let me cum! I need to cum!" Jaune said as Neo smirked she licked her lips and mouthed  _ no _ to Jaune as he whimpered. 

Neo backed off a bit pushing her feet down to his clit making Jaune gasp and shudder as she ground her toes down onto the soft throbbing warm piece of flesh.

Neo was hard as a rock her two and a half feet of bitch breaking cock leaking a small fountain of cum as Jaune groaned. 

"Neo! Please! Please! Let me go! I'll do anything! Anything! Please just let me cum!" Jaune said as Neo paused licking her lips as she signed again to the desperate panting boy.

_ Anything you say? You will do anything to cum? _ Neo singed and slowly as possible as Jaune whimpered.

"Yes! Yes! Please! Let me cum! I'll do anything! Just let me cum!" Jaune said as Neo smirked her pussy was soaking wet and her dick was so hard she thought it might break in two!

_ Well then if you say so... I think that you can work something out with me. Do you know that? _ Neo asked as Jaune nodded his head shaking with pain and pleasure as she stopped down once more on his clit making his back arch up!

"Yes! Yes! I'll do whatever you ask! Just make me cum!"

_ Well, I don't know Jaune. I am not taking the eggs or ring off anytime soon. I don't know how I can make you cum if I leave those on _ ...

_ " _ I don't care how you do it! Please! Just make me cum!" Jaune said as Neo smirked liked a predator sensing its prey. 

_ Well then. How about we do this? You do mean anything right? Just so I can be clear on this. _

"Yes! Yes, I'll do  _ anything _ for it! Just please make me cum soon!" Jaune said as Neo grinned as she began to push Jaune back on the bed with her foot flicking her scroll to make his chains loosen as Jaune whimpered. 

_ Anything? _

"YES! I said anything! Just do what you can to make me cum!"

_ Ok. Well then if you asked so nicely let me oblige! _ Neo shouted as she pushed Jaune down to the bed making him yelp! His cum filled belly sloshed before Neo taking no account to Jaune's own safety shoved her dick right down his tight ass! Jaune let out a scream of pleasure and pain as the single  _ thickest _ cock was pushed deep into him! Jaune let out a scream of pain as Neo grunted.

_ Fuck he is tight! This has to be the tightest ass that I have ever fucked! _ Neo thought as she felt like her dick was going to break in two! Jaune's tight vice-like ass gripped down on her girl cock! Making her groan in pleasure as his ass threatened to break her dick in two! 

"AH! Neo! Too big! Too  _ big _ ! I can't! Take it out!" Jaune shouted as Neo smirked shaking her head as she began to pump Jaune's gith ass! Neo's fat dick made a massive bulge in his guts, a bulge that made Jaune become nauseous as he felt like his ass was being split in two! 

Jaune gripped the bedsheets. His hand finally able to grim them as Neo forcibly fucked his tight ass! Neo pinned down and raped the boy as she felt her dick begin to  _ melt _ . 

_ Fuck me! This ass is to die for! I'm never letting you go! That slut of a mistress did not deserve you! Your ass pussy belongs to me! _ Neo thought as she began to slam her dick in and out of Jaune tight boi pussy! Fucking him like a slut in heat! 

Jaune screamed out in pain as his clit throbbed! The feeling of that mammoth cock that was fully  _ hammering _ in and out of his ass pussy as her fat melon-sized balls clapped against his fat bubbly ass cheeks!

Jaune felt his mind roll into the pack of his head. His prostate battered into submission my the massive dick!

"Please... have mercy," Jaune said as the harsh wet  _ clapping _ sounds of her balls slapping on his ass filled the air! Jaune felt the wind pushed out of his guts as Neo railed him like a slut! Jaune cried out in pain as Neo forced him to take more and more of her cock! Neo grunted in pleasure even now she knew that she was going to cum! She had only been fucking Jaune for barley five! 

_ Five minutes!? You mean to tell me that you can make me cum in five minutes!? What kind of ass from hell is this!? _ Neo thought as she doubled her painful thrust into Jaune's ass! Stabbing in deeper and deeper into his tight boi pussy! Jaune screamed out in pain and pleassure as she forced her dick in deeper and deeper into Jaune's ass! Her balls throbbed as her dick pulsed as-

_ AH! _ Neo came without warning all at once her cock exploded deep into Jaune's ass!

"NEO!" Jaune shouted as he came?! Jaune shook like flames dance don his flesh! His hips bucked his balls tugged but no cum came from him!?

"It won't come out! It won't come out!?" Jaune screamed as his guts doubled as Neo pumped two thick gallons of creamy futa baby batter right up into his ass! Jaune let out a low sluty moan as his ass was torn in two by Neos' thick futa baby batter! The futa rolled her es as hse planted one last sloppy kiss on Jaune mouth making him gag as Neo smiled down to him.

_ I know that you don't know it yet. But I just me my wife and you will be perfect... _ Neo thought as she felt Jaune go limp as her male went to sleep.

\----

"What did you do!?" Ruby asked as Coco looked down the second year futa could not look Ruby in the eyes. She lost her male  _ she _ lost her male and had nothing to say but oops?

_ Fuck, I would have decked me by now. _

"I... I don't know... I just... I lost him." Coco said as-

"What the  _ fuck _ is that supposed to mean!?" Nora shouted as Rin held her back the futa friend of Ruby and Jaune were  _ not _ pleased to learn of their leader's missing status as-

"Easy Nora she can't talk if she is dead."

"I don't want her to talk I want Jaune-

_ Ding! _ Ruby got a message as-

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted as her heart exploded! She went to read the message and-

"Jaune~Jaune!? He's back! AHH! Jaune is back! Ruby is he ok!? Tell me he is ok! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Nora shouted rushing for the scroll pulling Rin with her as she yelped!

"Nora calm down! I am sure that Jaune's fine! There is nothing for you to worry about..." Rin paused as she saw the scroll as her mouth dropped. Nora and Fruby went frozen sold their mouths hanging open as-

"Guys? What's wrong?" Coco asked as she walked over. Not sure why they stopped.

_ I mean I am glad they don't want to kill me anymore but what is making them freeze like- _

_ "What the hell!?" _ Coco asked as sh saw ti. There was Jaune one his ass, naked as the day he was born. His ass was leaking a puddle of cum, there was a shiny pink and brown collar on his dick as a small futa with a massive dick rested on his face. Jaune's hands were bond and there was a small pink and brown  _ device _ with what looked like three vibrating eggs forced inside of it pushed into it as-

A message read on it is simple italics as Coco read aloud. 

_ "You really should not leave your things lying around. I just happened to find this cutie in the club and I had to take him home! He calls me mistress now and I can't wait to fully house train him for me! Thanks for all the love! XoXo! His true mistress!"  _ It read as Ruby's eye  _ twitched. _

  
  



End file.
